


Fixer Upper

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: - No me importa –replicó-, en lo que a mí respecta mi hermano está muerto. Ahora si no le importa quiero descansar. Mañana me espera un largo viaje –añadió con una calma fría.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta idea surgió al leer una teoría por internet sobre los trolls, que tendrían algo que ver con el comportamiento de Hans tras su encuentro en el palacio de hielo de Elsa. No me acuerdo donde la leí, fue hace años, y la verdad es que me gustó. De esa teoría nace el fic. Lo empecé hace un par de años, pero me olvidé de él... Lo encontré entre mis cosas y he decidido publicarlo.

Cuando el rey posó los ojos sobre su hijo supo, sin ninguna duda, que no era él. Esa mirada fría como el hielo no era la de su hijo. Conocía muy bien a Hans, como al resto de sus hijos y jamás se equivocaría al hacer una afirmación así. Cuando miró a su esposa vio en sus ojos verdes la misma afirmación.  
\- Este joven no es el príncipe Hans.

Hans era el menor de todos sus hijos y, como al resto, ella se había encargado de su educación. Había pasado horas con él, observándole, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, perfeccionando su postura, su dicción… Y podía asegurar sin miedo a equivocarse que ese joven no era su hijo. La postura no era la correcta, la forma de mirar no era la correcta; sus ojos jamás habían sido tan fríos.

\- No sé qué ha pasado en Arendelle, pero este joven no es mi hijo.

Hans jamás habría llevado a cabo algo tan perverso como lo que contaba la misiva. Su hijo era bueno y, sobretodo, blando. Una decepción para ella que le había visto tararear canciones mientras estudiaba y hablar de amor cuando se colocaba su espada al cinto, por eso le habían mandado a él a Arendelle, porque en ese reino pacífico él era el único que podría haber encajado a la perfección. Era él quien se encargaba de los negocios del reino fuera de sus fronteras. La idea era que encontrase con quien casarse para tener una preocupación menos como madre. Hans era bueno y comprensivo y habría encontrado una mujer a la que amar y cuidar lejos de un reino en el que no encajaba como el resto de sus hijos.

En Arendelle había pasado algo que había cambiado a su hijo y le había convertido en lo que ella, o el propio rey, siempre habían deseado: un hijo ambicioso. Por eso sabía con tanta seguridad que no era su Hans.

El joven que tenía ante ella era capaz de matar a sangre fría, de manipular a todo un reino y llevarse por delante a quien hubiese sido necesario. Su Hans nunca había sido un hombre cruel, si bien desde pequeño había sido el más manipulador de sus hijos, siempre había sido para conseguir cualquier estupidez inofensiva, o para cerrar cualquier negocio beneficioso para el reino.

\- Quítalo de mi vista –dijo a su marido-. Mándalo de vuelta a Arendelle. Que sea juzgado y condenado allí.

El rey asintió y ordenó a sus guardias llevarlo a prisión. Tenía una carta que escribir antes de mandarlo de vuelta a Arendelle para que le juzgasen allí. No quería tener nada que ver en todo aquel asunto. En lo que a su familia respectaba, él estaba muerto para ellos, no por haber traído la vergüenza a su apellido, sino porque ese no era su hijo menor. Era el hijo que él habría deseado tener, pero no era Hans.

Cuando dos días más tarde partió el barco hacia Arendelle no pudo evitar sentir un dolor punzante en su corazón. Hans no era el preferido de sus hijos, siempre había sido el más soñador, el más blando de todos, pero era su hijo y le dolía ver que le había perdido. Al mirar a su esposa vio el mismo dolor, dolor que compartía con el resto de sus hijos que habían perdido a un hermano. Pero allí no había tiempo para el dolor, ni interesaba entrar en un conflicto con otro reino. Lo mejor era enviarle de vuelta y olvidarse del asunto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://the-hawk-eye-fics.tumblr.com/)


	2. I

Elsa leyó la carta sin poder creer lo que decía. ¿Qué clase de padres hacían eso? ¿Qué clase de reino devolvía a un prisionero? Vio a los guardias que esperaban alguna orden para llevárselo del barco, pero Elsa no sabía qué se suponía que debía hacer. Tras un par de minutos decidió actuar con lógica y sentido común. No tenía sentido dejarse llevar por la ira o la confusión. El primer paso era llevarle de vuelta a su celda. De repente vio en el barco una figura que sobresalía sobre el resto, el hombre que estaba junto a la celda de Hans no era un guardia como el resto. Cuando dio la orden de llevarlo a una celda se acercó a la figura.

Era un hombre alto, de pelo cobrizo, casi como el de Hans, de ojos verdes también, pero más oscuros, alto y musculoso. Cuando estuvo frente a él le miró fijamente.

\- Disculpe mis modales, pero no me sentí con fuerzas para ser yo quien le entregase la carta.

Elsa asintió y le vio hacer una reverencia.

\- Soy Franz, príncipe de las tierras del Sur y hermano mayor del príncipe Hans.

\- Creí que no venía a bordo nadie de la familia.

\- Sólo yo, para asegurarme de que llegaba sano a sus manos y poder contestar cualquier duda que tenga sobre este asunto.

Todo aquello era extraño. Se fijó en Franz, en cómo sus ojos seguían a su hermano esposado, no mostraba enfado, era algo distinto lo que brillaba en su mirada seria.

\- Por supuesto, pero no será aquí ni ahora.

\- Me gustaría poder zarpar mañana mismo para volver a mi reino.

\- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

\- Quizás lo que voy a decir no le resulte agradable, pero no quiero estar demasiado tiempo en unas tierras que han enloquecido a mi hermano.

Era evidente que no quería decir “enloquecido”, había otra palabra en su mente, pero no la dijo. Posiblemente fuese más dura, o menos creíble como la carta que le habían entregado. Elsa le invitó a pasar al castillo para hablar sobre el asunto con más tranquilidad.

Franz era un hombre de pocas palabras, como si no quisiese desperdiciar más tiempo del necesario en sus respuestas. Era educado, extremadamente educado, pero era una educación fría que le helaba la sangre y le hacía sentir que estaba hablando con alguien sin rostro, lejano a ella. Era todo lo contrario a Hans.

\- Ese joven no es mi hermano –fue lo que dijo cuando le preguntó por qué le devolvían a Hans-. Quizás tenga su rostro, su voz, sus recuerdos, pero no es él.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por entender lo que estaba pasando, pero era difícil cuando lo que le decían no tenía sentido.

\- Conozco a mi hermano perfectamente, y puedo afirmar que ese hombre no es mi hermano.

Franz conocía bien a Hans, la forma en la que hablaba y sus sueños estúpidos de poder ser feliz lejos de su reino con la mujer adecuada. Era el menor, el más infantil de todos, el único soñador, el más inteligente y el que peor utilizaba sus cualidades en unas tierras áridas y brutales como lo eran las de su reino.

\- Mi hermano no es de naturaleza cruel, jamás lo fue y, de repente, se convierte en un sádico capaz de cometer regicidio… Eso jamás lo haría mi hermano.

\- Eso es lo que hizo.

\- No –negó con tal rotundidad que hizo dudar a Elsa-. Este extraño reino de hielo y magia le ha hecho algo y le ha transformado en una persona ambiciosa y cruel que el rey habría deseado por hijo.

El joven de mirada fría y cruel era lo que su padre siempre había deseado. Siempre habían esperado que despertase la ambición en Hans, pero jamás lo había hecho y había tenido mejores oportunidades para mostrarlo y ganarse así las alabanzas de todos que cometiendo regicidio para robar un trono. Hans podría haber sido el favorito con una actitud como la que había mostrado allí. El rey le habría mandado al frente, a tratar con los clanes que atacaban su ejército si hubiese sabido que podría matar a sus jefes a sangre fría de ser necesario.

\- Es por eso que no vamos a juzgarle como un ciudadano de nuestro reino, eso recae en el vuestro. No queremos saber nada de este asunto.

\- ¿Qué clase de hermano eres para decir…?

No sabía qué palabras utilizar.

\- ¡Es tu hermano! –exclamó-. No puedes decir simplemente que está muerto e irte así, como si no te importase.

\- No me importa –replicó-, en lo que a mí respecta mi hermano está muerto. Ahora si no le importa quiero descansar. Mañana me espera un largo viaje –añadió con una calma fría.

Al verle salir Elsa se fijó en que llevaba ropas de luto. De hecho todo el personal del barco llevaba un distintivo que indicaba que estaban de luto. ¿Realmente iban a llegar tan lejos sólo para hacer creíble aquel numerito?

Buscó a su hermana para informarle de la noticia No quería que se enterase por otros medios y acabase yendo a la celda de Hans para gritarle quién sabía qué cosas totalmente impropias de una princesa. Cuando se encontró con Anna no hizo falta que le dijese nada, Anna ya lo sabía.

\- Por favor no grites –le pidió cuando estuvo frente a su hermana-. Por favor.

Vio como Anna se ponía roja mientras intentaba no ponerse a gritar y, tras varios segundos, expulsó el aire de sus pulmones y consiguió hablar en un tono normal.

\- ¿Por qué está aquí de nuevo?

Elsa sacó la carta y se la dio a Anna, era la mejor explicación para aquel sinsentido.

\- ¿Cómo que no es su hijo? –fue todo lo que dijo al terminar.

\- Al parecer ese no es Hans, dicen que su hijo jamás fue cruel…

\- ¿Se están intentando quitar el muerto de encima? –le cortó sin poder evitarlo-. ¿Y no pudieron encontrar nada mejor que esta estúpida excusa?

\- Ha venido uno de sus hermanos, he estado hablando con él.

\- ¿Y…?

\- Afirma que ese no es Hans, que no mataría a nadie con sangre fría.

Anna arrugó la carta entre sus manos. Estaba nerviosa y a punto de explotar. Elsa colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y le sonrió suavemente, necesitaba que se tranquilizase, que se relajase. No era bueno para ninguna de las dos el dejarse llevar por la ira que estaban sintiendo en aquellos momentos en el que tenían en su castillo al hombre que había intentado asesinarlas.

\- Yo tampoco entiendo nada.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- ¿Quién?

No sabía si se refería a Hans o a su hermano.

\- El hermano de ese asesino.

No debería decirle dónde estaba, pero lo hizo igualmente. Estaba agotada, con los nervios a flor de piel, enfadada con la situación en la que se encontraba con Hans de nuevo en su reino. Observó a su hermana irse corriendo, con los brazos rígidos y murmurando cualquier tipo de improperio. Quizás ella consiguiese más información, Anna no se iba a conformar con cualquier cosa como ella.

Sin pensar demasiado empezó a caminar y pronto se vio en la puerta que daba a las celdas. No había visto a Hans, había evitado por completo mirarle, enfrentarle. Había visto su espalda, sus manos encadenadas, pero no su rostro, había huido de sus ojos verdes. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiese encontrar. Pero ahora le resultaba imposible no ir hasta él y enfrentarle. Quería intentar comprender lo que decía su hermano sobre su mirada.

Cuando estuvo frente a su celda pidió al guardia que le abriese la puerta para poder verle bien. Hans estaba sentado, con la mirada fija en el suelo, sus cabellos cubriendo su rostro que ya no estaba perfectamente afeitado, ni sus ropas eran las que debería llevar un príncipe, aunque tampoco eran las de un vulgar preso. La ropa era oscura con unos simples bordados en dorado en algunas zonas como las mangas, la tela era de muy buena calidad y calentita para que no pasase frío en su reino.

Hans se levantó en cuanto entró e hizo una reverencia.

\- Mi reina.

Elsa aguantó la respiración en cuanto su cuerpo empezó a erguirse y sus ojos se encontraron. Sus iris verdes le hicieron estremecer, eran fríos, mezquinos, pero también se sentían vacíos de vida. No había pasión en ellos. Elsa recordaba la forma en la que le miró cuando alzó la espada para matarla, estaba lleno de ambición, pero ahora no quedaba nada de eso.

\- Mi rey no quiere hacerse cargo de mi sentencia, así que vuelvo a ser problema de Arendelle.

También recordó la primera vez que le vio junto a su hermana. Recordó su sonrisa sincera y el brillo amable en sus ojos que refulgían llenos de felicidad.

\- Mi hermano ya se lo habrá explicado todo.

Ahora no quedaba nada de eso, sólo vacío.

\- Alegan que no es quien dice ser.

Hans asintió.

\- Dicen que estoy muerto.

Elsa no replicó a eso, no sabía qué decir exactamente.

\- Serás juzgado aquí en Arendelle.

\- Lo sé.

De repente no sabía qué más decir, tampoco comprendía por qué había tenido que ir allí a verle. ¿Qué quería ver allí? ¿Qué quería encontrar? Allí estaba Hans con esa mirada verde en la que aún había un rastro de crueldad y odio.

\- Tu hermano se irá mañana del reino.

Hans asintió y había algo parecido a alivio en sus ojos. No entendía nada. ¿Por qué sentía alivio cuando toda tu familia le abandonaba? ¿Por qué no había mostrado más interés o deseos de permanecer en su reino?

\- Te quedarás solo.

\- Siempre he estado solo –replicó.

Quería preguntar algo sobre su familia, pero no lo hizo. Había algo que no encajaba en todo aquello. Quizás le había pasado algo a Hans estando allí. Quizás el frío había llegado hasta él cuando congeló su propio reino. Quizás hubiese algo de verdad en las palabras de su hermano y ese no fuese Hans realmente.

Elsa decidió que era el momento de irse, no sacaría nada en claro allí. Se retiró y Hans hizo otra reverencia.

Hans se quedó solo de nuevo allí. No estaba mal, al menos no peor que en el barco. Y ya no tendría que viajar más, Elsa no le devolvería a su reino y su familia se olvidaría de él. Sería un problema menos para todos, incluso para sí mismo. Ya no tendría que preocuparse por encontrar su lugar fuera de su reino, ya no tendría que buscar a nadie, ni pensaría en huir de su casa. Y no sería ya más el pequeño e inocente Hans sin sueños y ambiciones. Ahora sería el pequeño Hans, el hijo, el hermano, que intentó apoderarse de un reino a través de la muerte de su reina, el que manipuló a un reino entero y fue adorado como si de un salvador se tratase. Su familia tendría algo de él que respetar y admirar al menos, y ya no se preocuparían por encontrarle un sitio fuera del reino.

Era extraño. ¿Desde cuándo había sentido esa necesidad de demostrar que era más que el buen hermano pequeño para humillar a su familia, qué podía luchar y ambicionar reinos? ¿Desde cuándo era cruel? No estaba seguro. No recordaba haber sido así antes, no recordaba haber deseado jamás tanto un reino, ni haber odiado tato. Por alguna razón se sentía extraño, sus propios sentimientos se sentían extraños y, a veces, fríos… Pero estaban ahí, los sentía. Y no podía negarlos. No recordaba haber deseado matar a nadie jamás, pero tampoco recordaba haber deseado nada nunca. Tenía en su memoria el haber dicho que deseaba encontrar a una joven de la que enamorarse, pero no comprendía por qué. Sus anhelos se sentían extraños y vacíos. Estaban ahí, pero no eran suyos.

Todo se sentía extraño, pero no sabía decir desde cuándo.

De repente escuchó pasos y vio los ojos verdes de su hermano desde la puerta. No iba a entrar. Nadie de su familia había querido estar demasiado tiempo con él desde que volvió. Todos se habían pasado a verle, todos habían permanecido cerca de su celda en su reino, les había escuchado murmurar, pero ninguno había querido hablar con él, o mirarle por más tiempo del debido. El único que había sido capaz de hablar más rato con él era Franz, por eso estaba allí.

\- Mañana partiré.

Asintió.

\- Te condenarán aquí, nosotros no podemos hacernos cargo de ti.

No podían, al parecer no querían verle más de lo necesario.

\- Tú no eres mi hermano pequeño, él no era un monstruo.

¿A qué se referían exactamente cuándo decían eso? Hans no dijo nada.

\- Has causado mucho dolor y odio Hans –añadió con un tono más cálido y dolido.

Permaneció en silencio y Franz suspiró abatido. Ese no era su hermano. Hans estaría pidiendo perdón completamente arrepentido. Hans le miraría con esos ojos verdes llenos de dolor. Pero ese no era su hermano, era un joven extraño cuyos ojos carecían de vida y sólo mostraban odio.

\- Adiós Hans –se despidió incapaz de decir nada más.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, la princesa Anna no se presentó. Seguramente estaría enfadada todavía con él por dejar allí a su hermano. La reina se disculpó por la ausencia de su hermana, pero él no le dio importancia al asunto. Era mejor así, no quería volver a tener otro encuentro con ella para que le gritase y le dijese que su hermano era un monstruo sin sentimientos y su familia no sabía amar ni hacerse cargo de semejante monstruo. Franz había podido soportar sus gritos una vez, pero quizás la segunda entraría en cólera. Su hermano Hans había muerto, desaparecido, y quedaba aquel joven de mirada fría y casi vacía que le removía el estómago.

\- Mi reina, quiero que comprenda que para nosotros es muy duro juzgar al príncipe Hans cuando sabemos que no es él realmente –comentó cuando estaban comiendo el postre-. Mirarle es una agonía.

\- ¿Por qué estáis tan seguros de que no es él?

\- Mi hermano, como ya le he dicho, no es de naturaleza cruel y sus ojos jamás han albergado odio alguno ni se han mostrado fríos ante su familia. Ese joven que está en la celda…

Elsa sabía a qué se refería, los ojos de Hans brillaban con un odio frío y casi impersonal, como si despreciase todo lo que le rodeaba y ambicionase destruirlo todo.

\- Mi hermano se encargaba de visitar los reinos, atender coronaciones y otros asuntos de poco interés para nuestro reino porque no encajaba bien en otros temas más bélicos o violentos… Se encargaba de las relaciones exteriores más pacíficas y jamás había mostrado maldad, o ambición. Era feliz con sus responsabilidades.

Seguramente Franz no había pensado en dar tantas explicaciones cuando llegó esa mañana, pero, por alguna razón, ahora estaba más abierto a compartir las razones por las que estaban todos tan seguros de que ese no era el príncipe Hans. Quizás se debiese a la conversación con Anna.

\- Mi hermano era de buen corazón. Si bien sabía cómo manipular a veces a la gente de su alrededor, era por causas inofensivas y con la finalidad de ayudar a la gente que lo necesitaba, no para apoderarse de un reino.

Elsa asintió. Al parecer la única característica de Hans que conocían era la de manipulador.

\- ¿Por qué no habéis intentado saber qué le ha pasado?

\- Mi reina, estamos en guerra, lidiando con varios conflictos a la vez… Mi reino es mucho más brutal que este y no podemos permitirnos el bregar con asuntos de magia. Además es aquí donde mi hermano murió, creo que es vuestra responsabilidad el lidiar con semejante problema y condenar al príncipe, o encontrar una cura para Hans.

Ya había escuchado que las tierras del Sur eran mucho más crueles que su reino, pero abandonar así a un hermano, desentenderse así de él… Elsa no comprendía cómo podía ser así.

\- No hace falta que comprenda nuestros motivos, sólo que los acepte y se haga cargo del príncipe.

Y sin más que añadir Franz se fue a sus aposentos. Cuando se quedó sola a los pocos minutos apareció Anna que se sentó a su lado y pidió que le trajesen el postre.

\- Hablé con él –dijo mientras esperaba-. No me gusta esto Elsa, no me gusta nada esto.

Elsa notó como se removía en su asiento. Estaba intranquila, irritada, pero la ira que había brillando en sus ojos azules había desaparecido por completo.

\- Sé que has hablado con el príncipe Franz, pero…

\- No he hablado con Hans –le cortó.

Cuando su postre llegó pidió tres más.

\- He ido a verle, pero no he hablado con él, no sabía qué decirle.

\- ¿Él ha dicho algo?

\- Que habríamos sido una pareja adorable.

Y al escucharle decir eso fue cuando se fue de allí. Había pronunciado esas palabras para molestarle, para que se enfadase, y lo había conseguido.

\- ¿Por qué ha vuelto?

\- Ya sabes por qué, has hablado con el príncipe Franz.

\- Lo sé… pero su familia debería encargarse de él… He llegado a pensar que se trataba de una trampa –añadió de repente-. Ya sabes lo que se dicen de esas islas…

Todo el mundo lo sabía.

\- Pero su hermano sonaba sincero, casi como si realmente estuviese dolido.

\- Sí… -suspiró Elsa

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- No lo sé –admitió.

¿Qué podía hacer? Ella sólo sabía que Hans había intentado matar a ambas, que había alzado su espada contra ella con la intención de degollarla tras convencerla de que había matado a su propia hermana. ¿Qué se suponía qué debía hacer? ¿Debía creer la ridícula carta que le enviaban? ¿Las absurdas palabras de su hermano? ¿O debía juzgarle sin darle más vueltas al asunto? Su familia no parecía muy interesada en Hans, en descubrir si realmente le había pasado algo. ¿Por qué se estaba preocupando ella?

Se quedaron las dos en silencio sin saber qué decir. Anna se dedicó a comer los postres que le habían traído bajo la mirada de su hermana.

\- ¿Y si fue afectado por tu poder? –murmuró Anna.

Había intentado evitar esa pregunta desde que visitó a Hans en la celda. ¿Y si él también se había visto afectado de alguna manera? Pero él no había mostrado ningún cambio físico como lo hizo Anna, su pelo no se volvió blanco, nada cambió.

Reveló su verdadera naturaleza, o eso pensaron. ¿Y si ese cambió se debió a que se vio afectado por…?

\- Cuando encontró mi castillo de hielo me dijo algo… -susurró a su hermana.

Siempre había evitado pensar en aquellas palabras, en aquel momento en el que había estado a punto de matar a dos guardias de su propio reino.

\- Me pidió que no fuese el monstruo que todo el mundo esperaba.

Sí, esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza durante mucho tiempo.

\- Me salvó la vida –añadió con un hilo de voz.

Notó la mirada de Anna y, de repente, se sintió avergonzada por no haberle dicho nunca lo que había pasado, cómo le habían capturado. Siempre se le encogía el pecho cuando pensaba en esas palabras. Jamás había entendido el juego de Hans en aquellos momentos, podría haber permitido que la matasen en aquel momento, la culpa jamás habría recaído sobre él. Sin embargo, le salvó la vida y le dijo las palabras que necesitaba escuchar.

Anna colocó su mano sobre su hombro y le dio un beso en la mejilla que le reconfortó.

\- Mañana iremos a ver a los trolls, les preguntaremos.

\- Iremos solas, no quiero que Kristoff sepa nada sobre esto hasta que tengamos alguna idea –pidió Elsa.

\- Claro.

\- Será lo primero que hagamos cuando el barco zarpe, tenemos que hacerlo de inmediato y descubrir si es cierto lo que dicen.

Anna asintió. Permanecieron en silencio por largo rato, las dos pensando en lo que sucedería al día siguiente. Elsa tenía miedo de la verdad, tenía miedo de descubrir que todo era culpa suya, que sus poderes habían cambiado a Hans y le habían transformado en aquel joven sin corazón. Sus acciones le perseguirían por el resto de su vida de ser así. Tenía miedo de no poder hacer nada por él, de no poder revertir el hechizo, o la maldición… ¿Qué haría entonces?

\- Vamos a dormir –pidió.

Estaba cansada, necesitaba descansar y pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día, en Hans, en su hermano, en la carta… Necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos y no dar nada por sentado hasta saber la verdad. Hasta entonces intentaría no dar demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Besó a su hermana en la mejilla y se fue a dormir. Tenía que mantener la calma, no sólo por ella, sino por Anna también. Aquello no sólo le afectaba a ella, su hermana también se vería envuelta en aquel lío y Kristoff también. Elsa necesitaba tener sus emociones bajo control para evitar un mal mayor a todos los que la rodeaban.

Se obligó a sí misma a no pensar a Hans en aquella celda, en sus ojos verdes, intentó no pensar en sus palabras amables en el palacio de hielo hasta que consiguió dormirse. No fue la noche de sueño más apacible, pero las había tenido peores. Los ojos de Hans le persiguieron, pero no fue con aquella mirada fría que le dedicó mientras le gritaba que había matado a su hermana. Soñó con sus ojos preocupados que le gritaban que ella no era un monstruo, que no se convirtiese en uno. No fue un sueño tranquilo, pero le reconfortó.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste, ya estamos empezando a entrar en la historia. Tardaré un poco en subir el siguiente porque estoy intentando llevar demasiadas cosas a la vez este mes y quiero hacer el NaNoWriMo... que va fatal, pero hay que intentarlo.
> 
> Comentarios y kudos son siempre bien recibidos y me harán feliz :)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://the-hawk-eye-fics.tumblr.com/)


	3. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo más por aquí :)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://the-hawk-eye-fics.tumblr.com/)

A la mañana siguiente desayunó con su hermana y Franz, que evitó hablar del tema de su hermano y se centró en su viaje y en los negocios que esperaba que se reiniciasen entre ambos reinos pronto. Elsa podía ver a su hermana luchar por no decir nada, por no enfrentarse al príncipe y gritarle que no entendía cómo podía abandonar así a su hermano.

Finalmente se despidieron en el puerto.

\- Si mi hermano recupera su alma, háganoslo saber –pidió.

Y por primera vez pudo ver la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos, el deseo de recuperar a un hermano.

\- Por supuesto –aceptó.

Se despidieron sin demasiada ceremonia. En su reino no veían el por qué malgastar tanto tiempo en algo tan ridículo y banal como una despedida. Y Elsa entendió por qué Hans se encargaba de los actos oficiales.

En cuanto el barco zarpó Elsa fue corriendo a buscar a su hermana que tenía preparado un carruaje para ir al bosque en busca de los trolls. No había tiempo que perder. Era una suerte que Kristoff estuviese de viaje de negocios, así Anna no tenía que buscar excusas para deshacerse de él.

Cuando llegaron intentaron perder el menor tiempo posible en ceremonias y evitaron que el tema se perdiese entre canciones, halagaos y felicitaciones. Elsa pidió que escuchasen su historia y les ayudasen a descubrir si realmente algo le había poseído.

Los trolls escucharon la historia en silencio, algo que sorprendió a Anna que rara vez les había visto tan concentrados y silenciosos. Cuando terminó todos asintieron con una sonrisa y algunos incluso rieron.

\- Todo salió bien –suspiró uno de ellos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Anna.

\- Era tu prometido –replicó uno de ellos-. Y necesitábamos que no fuese digno de ti, un pequeño arreglo que necesitabas para poder estar con nuestro Kristoff.

\- No era nada serio –dijo uno de ellos.

\- No era mejor que Kristoff –añadió otro.

\- Fue fácil romper vuestro compromiso a favor de Kristoff.

Ambas hermanas se quedaron sin palabras al escucharles. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Qué tenían que ver los trolls en todo aquello?

\- ¿Qué hicisteis? –preguntó Anna.

De repente se sentía tremendamente responsable de todo aquello. ¿Qué habían hecho los trolls?

\- Fue fácil hacer un pequeño conjuro de esas características.

\- Y más cuando el tiempo estaba de nuestro lado.

\- ¿Qué hicisteis? –volvió a preguntar con voz furiosa.

Anna no tenía demasiada paciencia y la forma en la que estaban hablando le estaba poniendo nerviosa. ¿Adónde querían llegar? ¿Qué le habían hecho Hans? Elsa le cogió del brazo para poder contenerla en caso de que se quisiese lanzar sobre alguno de los trolls.

\- Le hicimos indigno de tu amor.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- A través del mismo poder que te estaba afectando en aquellos momentos.

\- Un fragmento de hielo en su ojo y todo solucionado.

\- ¿Hicisteis que un fragmento de hielo…?

\- Se incrustase en su ojo, de esa forma sería indigno de tu amor princesa Anna.

\- ¿Cómo lo hicisteis? –preguntó Elsa.

\- Sólo tuvimos que hacer soplar el viento a nuestro favor.

\- Cuando estaba en tu castillo de hielo, cuando la estructura cedió un trozo de hielo se incrustó en sus ojos.

\- De esa forma su visión del mundo y el amor quedó distorsionado.

De repente Anna no pudo contenerse por más tiempo. ¿Qué habían hecho esos trolls? ¿Cuánto dolor habían provocado? Casi habían muerto por su causa… Su hermana había corrido peligro sólo porque ellos habían querido jugar a ser casamenteras para que ella se enamorase de su Kristoff. Su reino podría haber desaparecido, podría haber quedado en manos de aquel hombre sin sentimientos…

\- ¿¡Qué habéis hecho!? –gritó fuera de sí-. ¡¡Casi morimos por vuestra culpa!!

Se habría lanzado a los trolls de no ser por el fuerte agarre de Elsa.

\- ¡Podría habernos matado!

\- Kristoff no lo habría permitido.

Kristoff no lo habría permitido, pero si estaban vivas no fue gracias Kristoff que no pudo llegar a tiempo. Anna intentó zafarse del agarre, pero Elsa no lo permitió.

\- Casi nos matáis a todos –añadió.

Los trolls la miraron sin entender nada. Todo lo habían hecho por Kristoff y ella misma. Estaban mejor así, Hans no era bueno para ella. Todo había salido bien, así que no entendían por qué estaba furiosa.

\- ¿Acaso no es Kristoff un buen chico? –preguntó uno de ellos sin comprender nada.

Al ver sus rostros llenos de confusión Anna no pudo seguir luchando. ¿Qué estaba mal con ellos? ¿No veían el daño que habían causado?

\- ¿Kristoff lo sabía?

\- No, claro que no. Él sólo quería ayudarte. Es un buen chico.

Anna suspiró aliviada. Al menos él no lo sabía.

\- No podéis jugar así con la gente –dijo Elsa con voz relajada, aunque no se sentía para nada relajada.

De hecho estaba haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para no congelar todo a su alrededor. Un hombre estaba encerrado por culpa de unos trolls que sólo habían querido ayudar a su protegido.

\- Lo hicimos con la mejor de las intenciones.

\- Además ese joven no se merecía a Anna.

\- No habría podido romper el hechizo.

\- Ese joven estaba enamorado de mí –replicó Anna.

Los trolls se rieron entonces.

\- Oh querida, no lo estaba.

\- Claro que sí.

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- Él dijo que me amaba y yo…

\- Querida princesa, eso no era amor –le cortaron con una sonrisa-. El amor debe cultivarse, dejarlo crecer poco a poco, que se extienda por todo tu ser y te inspire… Y me temo que lo que sentíais no era amor. Ninguno de los dos.

\- Pero…

\- Incluso sin el trozo de hielo, no habría servido de nada su beso.

\- Pero…

\- No negamos que no sintieseis nada el uno por el otro, pero no habría roto el conjuro.

\- No era nada serio.

Elsa dio un paso al frente, seguir con aquello no merecía la pena, sólo estaban haciendo que su hermana se sintiese mal consigo misma.

\- ¿Cómo podemos romper el hechizo?

\- El trozo de hielo sólo saldrá con las lágrimas del príncipe –dijo uno de los trolls.

\- ¿Y cómo podemos…?

Los trolls sonrieron al escuchar la pregunta que quedó en el aire.

\- ¿No es evidente?

\- Con amor.

Las dos hermanas se miraron ante la respuesta. Había sonado como algo fácil, algo evidente, pero no lo era. Su familia no quería hacerse cargo de él, y no conocían a nadie que pudiese derretir el trozo de hielo en el ojo de Hans. Ni tan siquiera Anna podría conseguirlo, por lo que habían dicho los trolls jamás se habían querido realmente y mucho menos después de lo ocurrido, aunque no hubiese sido Hans realmente el que había intentado matar a ambas.

\- Vámonos de aquí –masculló Anna.

Sabía que si se quedaba allí por un segundo más acabaría intentando golpear a algún trol y se haría más daño ella que el trol y no pensaba romperse la mano por nada. ¿Cómo habían sido capaces de hacer algo así? Miró a Elsa que caminaba a su lado con mirada preocupada, podía escuchar sus pensamientos claramente. Se estaba culpando por lo ocurrido, otra vez se estaba culpando, pero Anna no lo iba a permitir. Le había costado mucho restaurar la relación con su hermana, habían sido meses detrás de Elsa, hablando con ella, peleando incluso para hacerle ver que todo lo ocurrido había sido un accidente causado por el miedo y la manipulación de Hans… o mejor dicho de los trolls… El único pecado de Elsa había sido tener miedo, un miedo alimentado a través de los años a causa de la incomprensión. No pensaba permitir que su hermana diese un paso atrás, no iba a permitir que se culpase más, y mucho menos por algo que habían provocado los trolls.

\- Esto no es culpa tuya Elsa –dijo con voz decidida.

Elsa no dijo nada. No podía evitar sentirse responsable. El trozo de hielo incrustado en su ojo era suyo. Quizás los trols habían favorecido a ese resultado por el bien de Kristoff, pero eso no la eliminaba de la ecuación. Su magia había provocado aquello.

\- Elsa ni se te ocurra… ni se te ocurra… Puedo escuchar tus pensamientos y no… No fue culpa tuya –murmuró Anna.

Lo cierto era que ella también se sentía responsable. Debería haberse dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien, que ese no era Hans realmente, que su mirada se había vuelto fría y sus palabras sonaban de alguna forma vacía. Pero no había sido capaz de ver nada de aquello. No había visto el cambio, la frialdad… Nadie lo había visto. Y las personas que podrían ayudarle, su familia, se habían desentendido de él.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Elsa.

No podían acudir a su familia, habían dejado muy claro que no querían que lidiar con lo ocurrido y tampoco tenían tiempo. Y no conocían a nadie a quien llamar para intentar despertar algún sentimiento en Hans más allá de Anna. Elsa miró a Anna, quizás nunca habían llegado a quererse, pero habían conectado a algún nivel, quizás pudiesen partir desde ahí… No, aquello sonaba demasiado descabellado, como si quisiese manipular a Anna y los sentimientos de Hans.

\- Me siento mal al dejarle en una celda –dijo Anna-. Quizás podríamos encontrarle un sitio más cómodo. Aunque no esté curado. Que siga encerrado, pero no allí.

Elsa asintió, quizás un poco de amabilidad ayudase. Seguiría encerrado, pero al menos sería como una celda de oro, más cómoda.

\- Y ya pensaremos en algo –añadió-. Tengo que hablar con Kristoff… No le va a gustar lo que va a escuchar –temió Anna cuya voz volvió a endurecerse-. ¿Cómo se les ocurrió hacer eso? –preguntó-. ¿Cómo pensaron que aquello era una buena idea?

\- Lo hicieron con buena intención…

\- ¡Me da igual! –exclamó.

De repente Anna se sentía confusa con todo aquello. Quería a Kristoff, y no dudaba de sus sentimientos ni por un segundo, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo que podría haber vivido junto a Hans, no porque le quisiese, no porque sintiese nada por él, sino por cómo fue todo, la forma en la que terminó. Adoraba a Kristoff, le amaba, pero, de repente, todo se veía falso. Los trolls acababan de arruinar su historia con Kristoff, habían manipulado la situación, habían distorsionado su historia y se veía menos real, menos genuina. Sus comienzos estaban sobre una base de mentiras. De alguna forma después de todo lo ocurrido había pensado que estaban destinados a estar juntos, que el universo les había unido, pero ahora… ¿Habían los trolls manipulado su destino? ¿Eran sus sentimientos menos reales?

Sin poder evitarlo se echó a llorar. Amaba a Kristoff, quería casarse con él, sabía que él estaba esperando al momento apropiado para proponerle matrimonio. Pero después de lo que le habían dicho los trolls todo había cambiado. No se sentía dueña de sus propios sentimientos, de su propia vida.

Los brazos de Elsa le rodearon y Anna se aferró a su hermana. Durante mucho tiempo se sintió una estúpida por haber caído en las mentiras de Hans y eso le había ayudado a continuar. Pero ahora… Jamás hubo mentiras. ¿Cómo cambiaba eso su relación con Kristoff? ¿Con Hans…? Quería ir a palacio y encerrarse en su habitación, quería abrazar a Kristoff, quería quedarse entre los brazos de su hermana para siempre. Quería hacer todo eso. No quería hacer nada de eso. No sabía lo que quería. No podía confiar en su corazón, en sus sentimientos… No se sentían como suyos.

Elsa susurró palabras de consuelo en su oído, le pidió que fuese fuerte que, de las dos, la más fuerte era ella, y que tenía que reponerse. Tenían tiempo para buscar una solución, para arreglarlo todo, para pensar en todo lo ocurrido y poner todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos en orden. Le prometió que todo iba a estar bien, pero Anna no estaba segura. Todo se sentía falso de repente. Todo menos su hermana.

\- Vamos a palacio Anna –murmuró Elsa con voz cariñosa.

En el palacio tomarían algo caliente, chocolate, para subir los ánimos y reconfortar a Anna que lo necesitaba. Elsa no se había parado a pensar en lo que toda aquella situación significaba para ella. Anna se había lanzado a los brazos de Hans desde el primer momento, y había sido fácil superarlo al pensar que todo había sido un engaño. Pero ahora no existía tal engaño, ni manipulación… Sus sentimiento no habían sido falsos, ni habían nacido de la mentira, realmente habían existido.

Anna se aferró a ella aun más y se dejó guiar hasta el carruaje que las llevaría a palacio. Allí se encerraron en la habitación de Anna y pidieron chocolate. Ambas adoraban esa bebida y era lo que necesitaban en esos momentos. Necesitaban relajarse, aceptar la verdad que se mostraba ante ellas. Y luego ya lidiarían con las consecuencias…

\- ¿Esto hace menos sinceros mis sentimientos por Kristoff? –preguntó Anna temerosa.

Elsa le dedicó una sonrisa suave a su hermana. Dudaba que aquello cambiase los sentimientos de Anna por Kristoff, dudaba que fuesen menos reales o sinceros, pero eso no significaba que no tuviese que pensar en cómo afectaba lo que sentía por Hans. Anna tenía que ordenar sus sentimientos por ambos, aceptar que no hubo mentira, aceptar que hubo algo real en todo aquello, aceptar que la verdad se mostraba ante ella distinta… Tenía que aceptar también que eso no afectaba a Kristoff, que jamás hubo mentira entre ellos.

\- Por supuesto que no.

Kristoff jamás participó en aquella manipulación, Kristoff siempre ha sido sincero con Anna, siempre lo sería. Le verdad no cambiaba los sentimientos de Kristoff, ni los de su hermana. Pero Anna tendría que aceptar que la situación era distinta para todos, que todos habían sido engañados por los actos de los trolls y que una oportunidad, una vida junto a otro hombre había sido destruida y eso no podría cambiarse. Quizás jamás estuvieron destinados a estar juntos pese a todo, pensó Elsa, quizás por eso el hielo no se derritió, porque sus sentimientos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes. O eso se obligó a creer Elsa por el bien de su hermana porque quizás así podría calmarla, porque quizás así Anna podría dejarlo todo atrás con más facilidad y dolería menos si se aferraban a esa idea.

Anna se durmió entre sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos. Elsa permaneció a su lado hasta asegurarse de que no despertaría. Había algo que tenía que hacer a toda prisa si quería evitar sentirse aún peor. Llamó a Kay, confiaba plenamente en él para que llevase a cabo tan extraña petición. No todo el mundo sabía lo que sucedió realmente en Arendelle, había sido lo mejor en aquellos momentos para evitar más miedo y confusión. Pero Kai lo sabía todo, al igual que Gerde.

No entró en demasiados detalles sobre el asunto, no tenía la energía suficiente como para hacerlo. Le pidió discreción y confianza antes de pedirle que acomodase una habitación para el príncipe Hans, una de la que no pudiese escapar. Kai intentó replicar, pedirle una explicación, pero se contuvo.

\- ¿Está segura? –fue lo único que dijo.

\- Pronto conocerás los motivos de tan extraña petición, pero ahora no… no puedo.

Kai asintió y se dispuso a llevar a cabo su orden. Kai confiaba en ella y sabía que no haría nada que pudiese en peligro al reino.

\- Avísame cuando…

\- Por supuesto mi reina.

Elsa agradeció el que Kai no necesitase más palabras por parte de ella. Cuando Kai se fue volvió a la habitación y se acostó junto a Anna. Estaba destrozada. Le besó la frente con delicadeza y cerró los ojos. Todo iría bien al final, estaba segura de ello.


	4. III

Cuando Kristoff llegó a palacio y vio el pequeño revuelo que había supo que algo no iba bien. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Anna. Cuando la encontró vio sus ojos rojos y llorosos. Y fue peor cuando se echó a llorar nada más verle. Miró a Elsa sin comprender qué pasaba y vio en su mirada azul preocupación.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado…?

Elsa fue hasta él y le sonrió con cierta pena.

\- Anna te lo contará. Por favor, espero que comprendas que no es fácil aceptar todo…

No terminó la frase, no sabía qué decirle exactamente. Miró a su hermana que se secó los ojos y asintió. Estaba preparada para hablar con Kristoff.

\- Si me necesitas sólo tienes que llamarme.

Anna asintió y miró a Kristoff. Tenía miedo de lo que iba a pasar, de cómo iba a reaccionar Kristoff.

\- Hace dos días llegó un barco a Arendelle, mientras estabas de viaje… Nos ha devuelto a un… invitado… inesperado.

Aquello no le gustaba Kristoff, el que Anna estuviese dando rodeos no podía significar nada bueno. Se acercó a ella y le cogió las manos para darle seguridad. Estaba seguro de que pasase lo que pasase no era tan grave como ella pensaba.

\- No me interrumpas –pidió entonces-. Vas a querer interrumpirme, pero no lo hagas, esto es importante.

Kristoff asintió.

\- Lo prometo.

Aquellas palabras le dieron fuerza a Anna que cogió aire y se preparó para contarle todo a Kristoff.

\- El príncipe Hans está aquí –dijo sin rodeos, no se le daban bien y alargar aquella agonía no le iba a ayudar-. Lo trajo uno de sus hermanos junto con una carta que decía que no podían juzgarle allí porque ese no era Hans.

Kristoff abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las manos de Anna lo evitaron.

\- Has prometido no interrumpirme –le recordó-. Fuimos a hablar con tu familia sobre el asunto.

La voz de Anna cobró un tono oscuro que hizo temblar a Kristoff. Su familia tenía algo que ver en todo aquello, podía sentirlo, podía escuchar esas palabras sin necesidad de que Anna las pronunciase.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos a pedirles ayuda cuando Elsa…?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Recuerdas que dijeron que yo necesitaba algunos cambios?

\- Sí.

A la mente de Kristoff llegaron aquellos momentos en los que su familia dijo que podían hacerse cargo de todo eso, que no era nada serio.

\- Hicieron algo y provocaron que un trozo de hielo se incrustase en sus ojos. Cuando Hans intentó matarnos estaba bajo los efectos de… ese conjuro. Aún lo está –añadió.

Intentó explicarle lo que sabía sin mucho éxito. Ella aún no entendía muy bien por lo que estaba pasando Hans.

\- ¡Wow! –suspiró Kristoff ante la noticia-. ¡¡Wow!!

Anna asintió. Eso significaba que Hans no… realmente nunca había querido atentar contra Arendelle, no el verdadero Hans. Y eso quería decir también que los sentimientos por Anna habían sido reales… Jamás hubo engaño por su parte, no deseó mal a Anna y realmente quiso salvar a Elsa. Y eso lo cambiaba todo. Cambiaba toda la historia. El príncipe Hans era otra víctima de lo sucedido.

Miró a Anna. ¿Qué significaba todo eso para ellos? ¿Dudaba Anna de sus sentimientos? ¿Eran reales? ¿Sentía algo por Hans? De repente había algo completamente erróneo entre ellos. Algo se sentía mal.

\- Mi familia lo hizo para que yo tuviese una oportunidad contigo –murmuró.

Anna asintió.

\- No era nada serio al parecer, no era amor realmente –dijo Anna-. Tendrás que hablar con ellos si quieres una mejor explicación.

\- Pero tú…

\- Estoy muy confusa ahora mismo Kristoff. Te quiero, pero hay algo que me oprime el corazón. De repente siento que esto no es completamente real.

Y era cierto, de repente había algo en su relación que no se sentía completamente honesto. Kristoff también lo sentía y tenía miedo de lo que eso significaba. Anna acababa de decirle que le quería, pero también que no se sentía real. Y Kristoff lo entendía porque sentía lo mismo. Abrazó a Anna temeroso, pero ella le correspondió con la misma desesperación que él. Aquello era amor, lo que sentían era amor, estaba seguro de ello. Pero algo no estaba bien. ¿Realmente él era el hombre adecuado para Anna, o lo era sólo por las circunstancias que había creado su familia?

\- ¿Me quieres? –preguntó Anna.

Se sintió extraño al escuchar esa pregunta por boca de Anna, era él quien debería hacerla, era él quién debería tener dudas.

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Es real?

Kristoff quería decir que sí, que era real, pero no le salieron las palabras. No estaba seguro de si era real. Permaneció en silencio para desespero de Anna que se aferró con más fuerza aún. Ella quería que fuese real, necesitaba que se sintiese real otra vez.

Cuando se separaron Kristoff posó sus labios sobre los de Anna.

\- Todo va a salir bien –dijo sin saber a qué se refería exactamente, pero era lo único que podía decir.

Anna asintió sin preguntar a qué se refería. Sabía que no tenía ni la menor idea. Todo iba a ir bien, pero no estaban seguros de para quién.

\- No sabemos cómo derretir el hielo.

Ella no quería tener que enfrentarse a Hans, tenía miedo de lograrlo.

\- Con amor… pero nadie le quiere aquí.

Aquellas palabras sonaron horribles y Anna se sintió culpable por pronunciarlas, pero eran verdad. Ella había conocido al verdadero Hans durante un corto lapso de tiempo, y había sentido amor por él, o algo que se sentía como tal en aquellos momentos. Pero no le amaba ahora, estaba segura de ello. Elsa apenas había hablado con él y Kristoff… Los sirvientes tampoco podían ayudar y su familia no iba a venir tampoco. Hans estaba solo.

\- Está solo –musitó.

Pero Kristoff negó con una sonrisa.

\- No lo está.

Anna estaba allí, como también lo estaba Elsa, y él pensaba ayudar en lo que hiciese falta. Tenían que ayudarle como fuese. Además era en parte responsabilidad suya, su familia lo había hecho por su bien y Kristoff sentía que tenía que hacer algo por él.

\- Estamos nosotros.

Anna asintió y sonrió a Kristoff con sinceridad. Amaba a ese hombre, incluso aunque se sintiese mal en aquellos momentos.

\- Es verdad. Vamos a ayudarle, y vamos a conseguir que esto –dijo refiriéndose a ellos- vuelva a sentirse real.

Tenían que ser fuertes en aquellos momentos, aunque fuese difícil.

\- Voy a buscar a Elsa, necesito hablar con ella.

Antes de poder irse Kristoff le cogió de la muñeca.

\- ¿Dónde está él?

Anna le indicó la habitación en la que se encontraba y le explicó por qué no estaba en una celda. No se sentía correcto tenerle encerrado después de saber la verdad.

\- ¿Vas a ir a verle?

Kristoff asintió.

\- Si te parece bien.

Anna no supo qué decir a eso. No estaba segura de querer que Kristoff le viese, pero no se lo podía negar tampoco.

\- Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Kristoff asintió y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Vio como se iba corriendo en busca de su hermana y, cuando se quedó solo, fue en busca de la habitación en la que estaba Hans. No fue difícil, ya conocía el palacio a la perfección, Anna se lo había enseñado varias veces para evitar que se perdiese. Había corrido por esos pasillos, incluso patinado gracias a Elsa y el poder de convicción de Anna.

Tembló al llegar a la puerta. No quería perder lo que tenía con Anna, no quería que nada cambiase entre ellos. La amaba con todo su ser y quería ser el hombre que la hiciese feliz, como lo había estado haciendo desde que la conoció.

Abrió la puerta y vio a Hans. Kristoff quiso odiar a Hans entonces por destruir todo su mundo, por destruir parte de su historia con Anna, pero no pudo. Él era otra víctima, se lo decían sus ojos fríos y su sonrisa sardónica. Él no había destruido nada realmente. No podía odiar a un hombre que no sabía quién era realmente, que había sido despojado de su alma y su visión del mundo había sido distorsionada de esa manera. No podía hacerlo, aunque le alejase de Anna, aunque le estuviese robando parte de su felicidad. No podía hacerlo. Como tampoco podía odiar a su familia por haber hecho lo que habían hecho y destruir la vida de un hombre y casi la de un reino entero sólo por su bien. Kristoff no sabía odiar y no iba a empezar ahora. Suspiró abatido y se sentó frente a Hans.

\- Aun no comprendo a qué se debe tanta amabilidad. Una cena con mi hermano y paso de ser un prisionero de la más baja calaña a ser un invitado en palacio.

\- Sigues estando encerrado.

\- Sí, pero es una jaula de cristal, y la prefiero a las celdas.

Hans no había vuelto a intentar ser amable desde que su mentira había sido descubierta, no había pedido perdón, ni había mostrado arrepentimiento. Recordaba que Anna le había comentado que se había mostrado pesaroso al saber que iba a ser deportado a su reino para ser juzgado por su familia, pero más allá de eso… nada. ¿Cómo actuaba el cristal en su ojo? ¿Qué era lo que estaba provocando en él? ¿Cómo veía el mundo?

\- ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

\- Nadie ha tenido la deferencia de comunicarme tales razones, supongo que la reina querrá venir en persona.

Si se derretía el hielo, ¿qué pasaría después? ¿Qué sería de él después? ¿Cómo cambiaría todo? Él no había visto a Hans antes de estar afectado por la maldición del hielo, no había visto su amabilidad, ni su sonrisa sincera, no había visto su buen corazón y no sabía a qué atenerse. Lo único que sabía es que Anna había proclamado estar enamorada de aquel hombre, que se había prometido a él en un día, en una noche prácticamente. No dudaba de los sentimientos de Anna por él, pero habían nacido del engaño y no estaba seguro de cómo afectaba eso a su relación.

\- Aunque no sé cuándo será eso –añadió-. ¿Lo sabes tú?

Kristoff negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y sabes los motivos por los que estoy en una lujosa habitación y no una celda?

\- No pienso decírtelo, de eso se encargará la reina en persona.

Hans asintió con una mirada llena de hastío.

\- Espero que no sea por una cuestión diplomática.

Si ese era el motivo Hans no sabría si reír o echarse a llorar por haber sido derrotado por una mujer así. A su padre le importaba muy poco lo que ocurriese con él. Esperó a que Kristoff dijese algo, pero no lo hizo, permaneció en silencio mirándole fijamente.

\- ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?

¿Por qué estaba allí? Kristoff no estaba seguro. Había sentido la necesidad de verle y enfrentar la realidad para intentar aceptarla. Pero sólo había servido para que se enfadase con su familia y desease gritarles cómo habían sido capaces de hacerle eso a una persona.

\- Sólo quería verte.

Hans alzó una ceja y sonrió.

\- ¿Para jactarte de que conseguiste a la princesa al final?

\- No, sólo quería verte.

Había llegado el momento de irse de allí. Necesitaba pensar y relajarse.

\- ¿Te vas tan pronto? –preguntó Hans cuando vio que se dirigía hacia la puerta.

\- Ya te he visto. No tengo otra razón para quedarme.

Hans le vio irse y volvió a quedarse solo allí. No le gustaba lo que estaba pasando, no lo entendía y eso le estaba poniendo nervioso. Prefería estar en una celda, allí sabía a qué atenerse. Se paseó por la habitación. La habían limpiado bien para que no hubiese ningún objeto que pudiese utilizar como arma.

Al menos eso indicaba que no se movería de allí por mucho tiempo, lo que le daba tiempo para pensar en cómo escapar de allí. Ese era su único pensamiento desde que le encerraron, pero era difícil pensar en fugarse cuando le cambiaban de sitio continuamente. Al menos escapar de esa habitación sería más fácil. No había barrotes. Se estaba asomando a la ventana cuando escuchó la puerta tras de sí.

\- Ni tan siquiera lo intentes –dijo Elsa tras de él-. Hay una fina, pero poderosa capa de hielo que evitará el que puedas escapar por ahí.

\- ¿Ya ha aprendido a controlar sus poderes?

Hans se volteó e hizo una reverencia.

\- ¿Podré saber el motivo del cambio de aposentos? –preguntó sin darle tiempo a Elsa a contestar la anterior pregunta.

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- No me gusta el no saber por qué estoy aquí.

Le ponía nervioso recibir esa amabilidad cuando sabía que no la merecía tras un intento de regicidio y haber dejado a la princesa Anna en aquella habitación para que muriese.

\- Pues creo que va a seguir sin saberlo príncipe Hans.

Anna y Elsa habían decidido ver qué pasaba si no le decían las razones de por qué el cambio de tratamiento. Iban a intentar ponerle nervioso, que mostrase algún sentimiento con el que poder aferrarse a él.

\- ¿Es esto un juego?

\- No.

\- Estos juegos se me dan muy bien.

\- ¿A qué juego se refiere?

\- Al de manipular a la gente, debería saberlo perfectamente.

Elsa asintió.

\- ¿Después de su visita vendrá la encantadora princesa Anna?

\- Sólo si ella quiere.

Hans no entendía de qué iba todo aquello. No sabía por qué le estaban haciendo eso. ¿Era algún tipo de castigo que sólo ellas comprendían? Casi podía ver la culpabilidad brillar en los ojos de Elsa, pero eso no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué sentirse culpable ante él?

\- Volviendo al tema de sus poderes. ¿Ya los controla perfectamente?

Podría mentirle, pero algo le decía que podría jugar en su contra en el futuro.

\- Prácticamente.

Hans sonrió, sus poderes seguían siendo una debilidad.

\- Pero los controlo lo suficiente como para saber que no será capaz de romper esa final capa de hielo que cubre la ventana –añadió con seguridad.

\- Es un alivio para todos supongo.

\- Todos confían en su reina.

\- Exacto –dijo una tercera voz.

Anna había decidido ir allí también en cuanto supo que Elsa estaba allí.

\- Princesa Anna –dijo con una reverencia-. Parece ser que ya has encontrado a alguien que te quiera –añadió con una sonrisa fría-. He conocido al humilde Kristoff antes.

La palabra humilde sonó como un insulto en los labios de Hans, pero Anna consiguió contenerse y no lanzarse a darle otro puñetazo. Se obligó a recordar que ese no era realmente Hans y que debían ayudarle.

\- La desesperación…

\- ¡Suficiente! –le cortó Elsa.

No iba a permitir que insultase a su hermana.

\- Deberíais ser más amable con las personas que os custodian –dijo con voz fría.

\- Sólo estoy intentando comprender por qué estoy aquí –replicó.

\- ¿Insultándonos?

Hans no dijo nada. Estaba intentando tantear el terreno, saber hasta dónde podía llegar, tirar de los hilos adecuados para provocar la ira de sus guardianas y que acabasen sincerándose con él.

\- Sólo queremos comprender sus acciones príncipe Hans.

\- Queremos hablar sobre lo sucedido –añadió Anna con rapidez.

Elsa estaba tanteando a Hans también y Anna iba a ayudarle como fuese. Necesitaba ser parte de todo aquello para liberarse de la carga que estaba soportando.

\- Creo que está muy claro lo que sucedió.

\- No para mí –replicó Anna.

Sabía cuál era la estrategia que iba a seguir Elsa. No conocían a Hans lo suficiente como para llegar hasta su corazón, pero podían intentar encontrar algo, un punto débil, desde el que partir. Las dos habían compartido algunos momentos con él.

\- Hay cosas que no encajan, ¿verdad? –dijo Elsa mirando a su hermana.

\- Con ese final tan precipitado… con lo fácil que habría sido besarme y continuar con la farsa.

\- No habría servido de nada, no te amaba.

\- Pero yo habría seguido enamorada de ti, tu última baza.

Hans se sintió humillado. ¿A eso iban a jugar? ¿A humillarle? Fue hasta la cama y se tumbó sin reverencia alguna.

\- El juego se acabó.

Las dos hermanas se miraron y asintieron. Ya estaba bien por ese día. No querían tirar en exceso de la cuerda.

\- Que descanséis príncipe Hans.

Cuando salieron las dos suspiraron.

\- Casi me lanzo de nuevo a por él –admitió Anna.

Elsa le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Menos mal que no lo has hecho.

Anna asintió, de haberlo hecho sólo se habría sentido peor consigo misma.

\- ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Elsa.

\- Bien, al parecer se necesita mucho más para quebrar mi voluntad.

Estaba bien dadas las circunstancias. Sentía un vacío en su pecho, pero estaba bien pese a todo. Tenía que ser fuerte y no desfallecer. Cuando Hans volviese en sí todo volvería a estar bien… mejor. Parte de la culpa le abandonaría y podría lidiar con sus sentimientos entonces.

\- Elsa –llamó a su hermana.

Había estado pensando mucho en Hans, en el amor que había sentido por él, o había creído sentir. Había pensado en el momento en el que le suplicó por un beso y la decepción y el dolor que sintió al ver cómo se lo negaba. Un beso suyo no la habría salvado de la muerte, era incapaz de sentir. Pero el verla en ese estado debería haber despertado algo en él. Se querían, o eso habían proclamado, sin embargo la visión de su amor agonizar no había removido nada en su interior.

\- Dime.

Anna no había parado de pensar en eso desde que se había separado de Kristoff esa misma tarde.

\- ¿Crees que Hans y yo podríamos haber sido felices juntos…?

Si nada de eso hubiese pasado, si no hubiesen intercedido los trolls…

\- No lo sé Anna –contestó Elsa con completa sinceridad.

No serviría de nada intentar mentir, o darle la respuesta que se moría por escuchar.

\- Pero ya nunca lo sabremos, ¿no?

Elsa no podía darle la respuesta que Anna quería escuchar, pero tampoco iba a alimentar sus dudas. Jamás sabrían si habría funcionado su historia con Hans porque Anna ya no sentiría amor por él.

\- Supongo que no.

Ahora sólo tenía que aceptar en voz alta que nunca hubo amor, no uno verdadero. Hans no podría haber roto el hechizo, como ella no pudo derretir el hielo en el ojo de Hans.

\- ¿Cómo está Kristoff?

\- Ha ido a ver a su familia.

\- ¿Estaba molesto?

Anna sonrió.

\- Mucho.

Fue a Elsa y le cogió del brazo. No había muchas razones para estar contentas, pero Anna era de naturaleza alegre y llevaba dos días horribles. Estaba agotada y necesitaba algo que la animase, recargar las pilas para el día siguiente.

\- Vamos a buscar a Olaf y hagamos un muñeco de nieve.

Elsa le miró incrédula.

\- No creo que…

\- Sabes que hacer muñecos de nieve siempre me anima y creo que es más que obvio que necesito animarme… y tú también –añadió tirando de su hermana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parón de Navidad, pero ya de vuelta :)


	5. IV

Kristoff no había vuelto todavía, posiblemente volvería ese día por la tarde tras una buena charla con su familia para explicarles que lo que habían hecho estaba muy mal. Aquella mañana había evitado a Elsa, se había quedado en la cama hasta más tarde de lo normal y había desayunado sola. Esperaba poder visitar a Hans ella sola. Necesitaba verle a solas y sabía que Elsa no iba a permitirlo y mucho menos Kristoff que querría estar cerca por si ocurría cualquier incidente. Los adoraba a ambos, pero eran demasiado sobre protectores y ella necesitaba enfrentarse a Hans bajo sus propios términos.

Entró a su habitación asegurándose que nadie le veía y cuando cerró la puerta vio a Hans mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿Otra visita?

\- ¿Otra?

¿Acaso había venido Elsa sola?

\- ¿Quién más ha venido?

\- Nadie de importancia, sólo unos sirvientes con mi desayuno.

Anna suspiró. No tendría que enfadarse con Elsa por ir por su cuenta, como ella estaba haciendo. Pero realmente necesitaba estar allí.

\- No queremos que se muera de hambre.

\- Ayer no tuve la oportunidad de decirlo, pero tanto formalismo no es necesario. Al fin y al cabo estuvimos prometidos.

Anna asintió y buscó una silla en la que sentarse alejada de Hans.

\- Fue tan breve… creo que necesitamos conocernos mejor.

\- Pero intenso –añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Creo que no debería comportarse así príncipe Hans –replicó.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿No cree que podría conseguir más cosas siendo un poco más amable?

\- Dudo que ese truco me vuelva a servir.

Era difícil comprender cómo funcionaba aquel cristal. Todo había sido distorsionado.

\- Y más ahora que tiene un nuevo prometido.

\- No estamos prometidos –replicó sin poder evitarlo y para deleite de Hans.

No se avergonzaba de no estar prometida a Kristoff, después de lo ocurrido con Hans había decidido tomarse las cosas con calma. Además, por mucho que le doliese recordarlo, parte de lo que le había dicho había sido cierto. Por aquel entonces estaba desesperada por encontrar alguien que le amase, alguien a quien ella pudiese amar. Y no pensaba repetir el mismo error de entregarse demasiado pronto para descubrir que la persona no era quien ella creía… aunque ahora la premisa había cambiado en ciertos aspectos. Pero pensaba seguir tomándose las cosas con calma con Kristoff. Estaba disfrutando de su noviazgo como lo había hecho con su amistad y era algo agradable, lleno de sensaciones que jamás había sentido antes.

\- ¿Miedo de cometer el mismo error?

\- No, si de algo tengo miedo es de no disfrutar lo suficiente de mi relación con Kristoff –dijo con orgullo.

Se sintió bien al decir eso y se permitió mirar altiva a Hans.

\- ¿Celoso?

Iba a intentar si podía rascar algo por ese camino, si conseguía despertar algo en Hans aparte de odio y mezquindad.

\- Por favor… Aquello fue parte del plan.

\- ¿Acaso el plan empezó antes de saber quién era?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Cuando nos conocimos no sabías quién era y fuiste muy amable conmigo.

Aquello pareció confundir a Hans que no supo qué decir inmediatamente y borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Anna recordaba perfectamente la forma en la que se habían conocido y cómo Hans había sido un absoluto caballero con ella sin saber que era la princesa de Arendelle. Había sido algo completamente genuino que no encajaba a la perfección con el plan.

\- Siempre soy amable, soy un príncipe al fin y al cabo.

Anna sonrió altiva.

\- Por supuesto, era parte de tu papel.

Hans se sintió indignado al escuchar el tono de burla que estaba empleando, como si no le creyese, como si supiese algo que él no de su propio comportamiento. Claro que aquello había sido parte de su papel. Tenía que ser amable siempre, respetuoso a todas horas, siempre lo había sido. Él tenía una reputación y que Anna pusiese en tela de juicio sus acciones se sentía como un insulto porque aquello era parte de un papel, uno que no fue difícil mantener con ella. Anna era divertida y… Al ser consciente de lo que estaba pensando se horrorizó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba justificando sus acciones?

\- Pensaba que ya habíais aprendido la lección –replicó como pudo-. Pero ya veo que no.

\- ¿Quieres insultarme? –le cortó-. ¿Tan mal le ha sentado que haya visto una buena acción genuina por vuestra parte?

Quiso decir algo, pero Anna se levantó de su asiento.

\- No tengo tiempo para nada más me temo.

Y sin darle tiempo para más desapareció tras la puerta, dejándole con un extraño sentimiento de confusión que no sabía cómo interpretar. Aquello había sido un papel, se repitió. No hubo nada más.

Anna salió de allí con una sonrisa. Se sentía como un avance en todo aquello, no sólo para Hans, sino para ella misma. Las circunstancias habían sido manipuladas y los sentimientos de Hans distorsionados, pero no los suyos. Anna había estado en control de sus propios sentimientos y cuando Hans le abandonó en aquella habitación ella no pudo hacer nada por él porque jamás llegó a amarle. Se sintió atraída por él, pero no fue nada serio. Lo que sentía por Kristoff era real y sabía que de estar en la misma situación ahora con Kristoff ella podría derretir ese hielo. Por supuesto seguía molesta con los trolls y necesitaba tiempo para hacer las paces con el hecho de que había sido manipulada. Pero sus sentimientos eran reales, sin Hans ella no estaba obligada a corresponder a Kristoff, eso había surgido poco a poco entre cortas conversaciones, risas y enfados, algo que no había hecho con Hans.

Todo iba a ir bien, pensó con una sonrisa. Aquel sentimiento de vacío, aquellas dudas desaparecerían poco a poco junto a Kristoff.

Buscó a Elsa, necesitaba hablar con ella y contarle todo lo ocurrido. Se iba a enfadar con ella al enterarse que había ido a hablar a solas con él, pero había sido necesario. Anna no era una cobarde, necesitaba enfrentar sus miedos y eso es lo que había hecho con Hans y sus sentimientos por Kristoff. Y ahora estaba más segura de sí misma y había encontrado un hilo del que tirar.

O quizás no…

¿Estaba bien manipular así a Hans? ¿Aferrarse a su primer encuentro? ¿A cuándo surgió algo entre ellos? Quizás sólo surgió un sentimiento superfluo, pero algo sintieron en aquel momento. Y si bien era para ayudar a Hans Anna no se sentía del todo cómoda ahora que lo pensaba bien. Era como alimentar de nuevo la llama para después apagarla sin miramientos. Anna no quería hacerle eso. Hans no se merecía más dolor. Y tampoco era algo justo para Kristoff y ella misma.

Elsa sabría qué hacer. Quizás le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a todo el asunto, quizás todo era más fácil de lo que ella pensaba. Cuando encontró a Elsa estaba descansando tras una reunión.

\- Deberías estar presente en algunas reuniones –le dijo su hermana-. Me vendría bien una ayuda.

Anna asintió, acompañar a Elsa en sus reuniones era una de las actividades más aburridas a las que se había enfrentado en su vida y siempre intentaba eludirlas. Sabía que debería poner más interés, pero no podía evitar irse por el lado contrario cuando sabía que había una reunión. Al menos ese día tenía una buena excusa.

\- Fui a ver a Hans.

\- ¡Anna!

\- Tenía que hacerlo –replicó.

\- Dijimos que no ibas a ir sola.

\- Lo sé, pero esta noche estuve pensando mucho en el asunto y decidí que tenía que enfrentarme a él.

Elsa suspiró. ¿Qué había hecho su hermana? Esperaba que no le hubiese dicho nada inapropiado con ese carácter que ella tenía.

\- Se supone que tenemos que ayudarle.

\- Y es lo que he hecho, pero necesitaba mirarle a los ojos y… no sé… enfrentarme a él y aceptar los hechos.

\- ¿Qué hechos?

\- Que nunca le amé como yo creía.

Al principio se había aferrado a su supuesto amor hacia Hans para justificar el que le engañase, él se había mostrado ante ella como la persona perfecta para compartir su vida y ella se había aferrado a él como a un clavo ardiendo. Cuando se reveló como un traidor algo en ella se rompió, pero fue fácil superarlo porque, al fin y al cabo, había sido engañada, pero ahora era distinto. Nunca hubo engaño, pero aún así no hubo amor, no tuvo tiempo para que surgiese. Hans había sido un perfecto caballero y realmente le había gustado, pero en aquel rápido “romance” había influido más la desesperación por estar con alguien que el amor.

\- Bajo la influencia del hechizo me dijo que nadie me amaba…

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!

\- Lo sé, pero dijo algo que era cierto en aquel momento; yo estaba desesperada por tener a alguien a quien amar, me sentía muy sola Elsa, abandonada.

Elsa desvió la mirada. Sabía que ella era culpable de aquellos sentimientos, que jamás debería haber huido como lo hizo de Anna. Si hubiese confiado en su hermana seguramente habrían evitado todo lo que ocurrió.

\- Lo siento…

Anna negó con la cabeza con rapidez y vehemencia. No estaba diciendo eso para que Elsa se sintiese mal. Lo que pasó no era culpa de nadie realmente. Nadie supo lidiar con lo que estaba pasando dentro de palacio con los poderes de Elsa.

\- Pero ya todo está bien, y sé que no era la única que se sentía sola –añadió con una sonrisa.

Elsa le correspondió el gesto. Anna era demasiado buena. Lo demostraba todos los días y más en esos momentos en los que tenía que lidiar con todo lo ocurrido con Hans.

\- La cuestión es que ahora tengo las ideas más claras… estoy mucho más segura de lo que siento por Kristoff y de lo que sentí por Hans.

\- Me alegro.

\- Y he conseguido provocar algo en Hans –añadió-. Cuando nos conocimos él fue muy amable conmigo. Todavía no sabía quién era yo y se lo he recordado.

Elsa sabía la forma en la que se habían encontrado, Anna se lo había contando cuando todo pasó y Hans zarpó hacia su reino. Hans se había portado bien con ella, y había corrido a ayudarla.

\- Podría haber dejado que me cayese al agua, nadie lo habría visto y no habría tenido importancia…

No hizo falta que Anna añadiese nada más para que Elsa comprendiese lo que le iba a decir a continuación. Había sido un gesto de genuina amabilidad, un gesto que no encajaba con el plan para hacerse con Arendelle.

\- Lo comprendes, ¿no?

Elsa asintió.

\- ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

\- Parecía confuso, no comprendía bien de lo que estaba hablando y no sabía qué decir.

Era un hilo del que tirar, al fin y al cabo había sentido algo por Anna. Iba a decir algo cuando vio el rostro preocupado de su hermana. No quería utilizar ese momento, no quería que Hans se aferrase a esos sentimientos para romper el conjuro.

\- No quieres…

\- No se siente correcto hacerlo Elsa. Sé que debería querer ayudarle a cualquier precio, pero…

Pero ella no le amaba, tampoco lo hizo Hans en su momento e intentar manipular los sentimientos de Hans para que crea que hubo amor, o incluso despertar ese sentimiento en él no era lo que quería Anna. No está bien.

\- No tienes que simular amarle Anna, jamás te pediría algo así.

Sabía que no era algo tan grave como ella lo sentía, pero no quería hacerlo.

\- Hay muchas formas de sentir Anna, muchas formas de amor y cariño, y estoy segura de que conseguiremos llegar hasta el corazón de Hans sin engaños.

\- Gracias.

Suspiró aliviada.

\- ¿Sabes cuándo volverá Kristoff?

\- Posiblemente esta tarde y no muy contento.

\- No está contento con su familia.

Anna negó con la cabeza. Kristoff no estaba nada contento con lo ocurrido. No entendía cómo habían podido pensar que eso había sido una buena idea y que no viesen el mal que habían provocado. Cuando volviese esa tarde le escucharía quejarse de la mala cabeza de los trolls y sus buenas intenciones que, aunque le enternecían, muchas veces podría vivir sin tantas buenas intenciones. Y luego se disculparía una y otra vez para desespero de Anna que tendría que contarle que había ido a hablar con Hans.

\- ¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer eso? –preguntó Elsa al aire.

¿Qué había hecho ella para nacer con esos poderes? Su vida habría sido mucho más sencilla sin ellos, sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo. Habría tenido una relación con sus padres más relajada, habría podido jugar con Anna sin descanso y habría podido salir del castillo sin miedo. Y por supuesto no habría congelado su reino, ni el corazón de su hermana, ni habría provocado la maldad en el corazón de Hans. Posiblemente sin sus poderes ahora mismo estaría mucho más tranquila y nadie tendría miedo de ella…

Pero entonces no existiría Olaf, quizás nunca hubiesen conocido a Kristoff, o Hans… Sus poderes habían traído mucha desgracia a su vida, pero la había sobrevivido y ahora estaba allí; era la legítima reina de Arendelle. Todo estaba bien con su hermana, había querido a sus padres con locura y todo había vuelto a su cauce. Ya no tenía miedo y sus poderes habían empezado a verse como un don.

Sí, sus poderes habían traído mucha desgracia a su vida, pero ahora se sentía mucho más lejana y sentía que podía arreglarlo todo, dejarlo atrás todo como un vago recuerdo de aquello que jamás debía volver a hacer. Una dura lección, cruel y terrorífica, pero que jamás olvidaría y podría dejar atrás para vivir en harmonía con el mundo.

Su vida habría sido más sencilla sin sus poderes, pero no cambiaría nada. Era feliz ahora que había aprendido a aceptarse a sí misma, así como a todo lo que le rodeaba. Sólo quedaba una historia que cerrar para estar en paz con el pasado, y estaba segura de que entre todos conseguirían arreglarlo y Hans volvería a ser él mismo.

\- Estoy bastante segura de que no fuimos unos ángeles –dijo Anna.

Elsa se rio y asintió.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Llevaba sólo tres días en Arendelle y se sentía como una eternidad. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ni a qué estaban jugando las hermanas. Hans estaba seguro de que estaban tramando algo, pero no entendía el qué. Eran amables, pero no parecían forzadas a ello. Y luego la conversación con Anna ese día, desde que se había ido no se sentía bien. Notaba como si alguien le estuviese estrujando el pecho continuamente y alrededor del recuerdo había cierta calidez. Hans odiaba eso, odiaba no entender qué estaba pasando.

Quizás su familia sí que le había juzgado y había encontrado una forma de castigarlo como ellos jamás podrían hacer. El castigo había comenzado desde el primer momento en el que le vieron y dijeron algo tan estúpido como que él no era Hans realmente y habían empezado a hablar de él como si estuviese muerto. Hans conocía esa técnica, o al menos una muy parecida. Se llevarían años ignorándole, sus hermanos ya habían jugado esa carta con él cuando era pequeño y dejaron de hablarlo, e incluso mirarle, durante tres años. Todos entraron al juego, pero sólo los tres mayores aguantaron durante tres años, el resto se apiadó de él y a veces le hablaban incluso. Así que Hans conocía el castigo perfectamente y no iba a permitir que le afectase de otra forma que no fuese para acrecentar el odio que sentía hacia su familia.

La segunda parte del castigo parecía mucho más elaborada. Le habían mandado de vuelta a Arendelle para ser juzgado allí, pero ninguna de las hermanas parecía estar dispuesta a ello. Sus miradas mostraban más pena, incluso culpa, más que odio o rencor. Y Hans no entendía por qué. Había algo que se le escapaba. ¿Se sentían mal porque su familia le había abandonado así? ¿Podían ser tan idiotas?

Hans quería gritar, destruir todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance, proclamar su odio hacia aquel reino y su reina. Pero eso no serviría de nada, por lo que debía controlarse. Incluso aunque le hirviese la sangre cuando le miraban con cierta simpatía.

Era mejor comportarse y esperar al momento adecuado para escapar en cuanto se le presentase una ocasión clara. No debía mostrarse impulsivo como cuando fue detrás de Anna, aquello no había estado bien planeado, dejarse llevar por la desesperación y apresurar un plan… ¿Qué clase de plan había querido llevar al principio? De repente no estaba demasiado seguro de sus intenciones. Elsa era preferible, pero no se había esforzado, se había conformado, ¿realmente se había conformado?, con la hermana pequeña, la primera que le había mirado con cariño y le había sonreído. Por eso la había elegido.

Hans negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué sentido tenía pensar en todo eso? ¿Qué sentido tenía buscar los fallos en su plan? Debía centrarse en escapar de allí, no en darle vueltas a lo que ya no tenía sentido. No debía dejarse manipular por Anna, mucho menos por Anna, eso sería una vergüenza para él. Anna era crédula y estúpida, se obligó a recordar, no podía permitir que le hiciese dudar alguien como ella.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a Elsa allí tuvo que respirar hondo para no gritar. Prefería estar en una cárcel, en su hogar, sin recibir visitas de ningún tipo. Sólo él y los carceleros, habría sido más fácil vivir así. Pero aquello iba a volverle loco antes de de terminar la semana.

\- ¿Aburrido?

Hans asintió y compuso una sonrisa.

\- Ni tan siquiera pueda mirar por la ventana. El hielo…

Elsa se encogió de hombros.

\- No puedo confiar en vos.

Hans se encogió de hombros.

\- Mi hermana me ha dicho que habéis tenido una interesante conversación esta mañana.

\- Yo no lo habría dicho así.

\- ¿No?

\- Por supuesto que no. Ya sabe que su hermana… ve la realidad de una forma muy especial.

A veces era difícil hablar con Hans y no golpearle con todas sus fuerzas con esa media sonrisa que no le abandonaba. Se tenía que obligar a pensar que ese no era Hans realmente.

\- Aunque eso sea cosa de familia quizás, y explique por qué un trato tan amable.

Elsa sonrió altanera al ver que estar allí le incomodaba. No comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Cualquiera estaría contento de recibir tales tratos, pero no él porque no sabía qué se debían. La confusión no era un sentimiento bueno o malo, así que eso estaba bien.

\- Bueno, me temo que no lo va a poder confirmar.

\- ¿Es un castigo?

\- ¿Cómo podría ser esto un castigo? –replicó.

Se sentía mal por hacerle eso, pero no sabía qué hacer con él. No podía permitir que se quedase en una fría celda cuando no era responsable de sus actos. Y aquello le molestaba y, de alguna forma, le estaba haciendo sufrir. Sin embargo, por mucho que le molestase no podía hacer otra cosa con él.

\- ¿Mi familia está detrás de esto?

Había cierta amargura en su voz, un tono ácido lleno de resentimiento. Pensaba que su familia le había dado instrucciones para tenerle en una habitación así para castigarle, pero eso no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué pensar que su familia pensaría un castigo tan extraño? Elsa pensó en Franz, el hermano que le había traído, le había parecido frío, pero en ningún caso retorcido. Y había algo en las palabras de Hans que le indicaban que pensaba que el que estuviese allí se trataba de algún extraño y retorcido castigo. Pero Hans parecía convencido de ello. Cualquier persona habría pensado que su familia había pedido un tratamiento especial durante su confinamiento porque le querían. Pero Hans no. Elsa sabía que ese espejo modificaba la realidad, la distorsionaba y bloqueaba cualquier sentimiento cándido que tuviese la persona, pero había cosas que eran suyas. No le anulaba la voluntad por completo. Así que en su mente había algo que le decía que su familia le estaba castigando de aquella forma.

\- Sería un castigo extraño.

\- No, no lo entiende. Pero no hace falta que lo haga majestad, soy yo quien lo padece, sólo yo debo entenderlo.

Hans quería que Elsa se fuese de allí. No entendía lo que estaba haciendo. Si su familia estaba detrás de todo aquello no entendía cómo había conseguido que Elsa y Anna se prestasen a aquel juego…

El odio.

El odio podría explicarlo todo. Quizás no fuesen tan inocentes como había pensado desde que volvió. Sus miradas podían ser parte de una actuación muy elaborada. No era una idea tan descabellada, él la había llevado a cabo varias veces a lo largo de su vida.

\- Es curioso.

\- ¿A qué os referís?

\- A la forma en la que pensáis de vuestra familia.

\- No es tan extraño cuando se sabe un poco sobre ella.

Elsa había escuchado a Anna hablar sobre Hans y lo que dijo sobre su familia. No parecía estar especialmente unida a ella pese a tener doce hermanos.

\- No sería el peor castigo que recibiera de su parte –añadió.

\- ¿Tanto la odiáis?

\- Más.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron con tanta fuerza que Elsa casi quiso alejarse de él, pero supo mantener la compostura.

\- Crecí rodeado de hermanos mejores que yo, que no dejaron nada en lo que yo pudiese destacar y se jactaban de ello.

No quería que nadie sintiese lástima de él, pero por alguna razón tenía que decirlo, tenía que decirlo en voz alta. Jamás lo había hecho antes, siempre se había resignado cuando había tenido una oportunidad. Siempre se había guardado esas palabras porque no había tenido sentido decirlas, pero ahora no importaba. Delante de Elsa no había nada que esconder, había visto su rostro, el verdadero, y no importaba que supiese que odiaba a su familia. Quizás así no entraría a sus juegos y pudiese respirar más tranquilo.

\- Con doce hermanos he tenido una infancia muy solitaria.

Sus doce hermanos jugaban a ignorarle, tres de ellos lo hicieron durante tres años, otros se dedicaron a intentar convencerle que era un simple bastardo que estaba allí por pena y para esconder las vergüenzas de la corona, aquello también duró años. También recibió humillaciones, algunas de ellas incluso públicas.

\- Como tú, aprendí a ser invisible. Me movía por mi palacio con sigilo, estudiaba sin provocar la ira de mis hermanos cuando hacía algo mejor que ellos.

\- Yo no aprendí a ser invisible –replicó.

Ella jamás había querido ser invisible realmente. Siempre había deseado jugar con su hermana y correr por el castillo libremente. Ella no había aprendido a ser invisible, ella se había visto obligada a serlo. El miedo le volvió invisible.

\- Pero lo fuiste.

Claro que lo había sido.

\- Fueron años buenos para mí. Supongo que no los recuerdas tan brillantes como yo.

¿Quién podía recordar algo así como bueno?

\- La soledad es terrible cuando no se busca –añadió.

\- Nunca pensé que hubieras tenido una infancia solitaria con doce hermanos.

La soledad más horrible era aquella que se sentía rodeado de gente, pero no hacía falta decirlo. No quería decirlo. Ya había hablado demasiado. Jamás debería haber dicho tanto, había secretos que era mejor seguir guardando. Se sentía mal al hablar de esos días, el odio que sentía hacia su familia no había crecido, sin embargo, un sentimiento de pesar se había instalado en él, un peso en su pecho. Hans no había llegado hasta allí para aquello, debía ser fuerte y no podía permitir que su familia saliese victoriosa.

\- ¿Les quieres?

Tenía el fragmento de hielo incrustado en sus ojos, no podía sentir amor, pero no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta. Una parte de lo que le estaba contando era verdad, la huella que  dejaba la soledad era real, el hielo no era culpable de aquel sentimiento. Hans iba a decir que no, que les odiaba, pero Elsa no había podido evitar preguntar. Una parte de sí misma quería decirle que estaba bien querer a su familia y echarla de menos pese a las miserias vividas a su lado, pero Hans no iba a darle esa oportunidad.

Elsa le miró fijamente, expectante, sin embargo, no hubo respuesta. Hans se quedó en silencio con sus ojos verdes llenos de confusión y un brillo que Elsa sabía reconocer muy bien. No iba a llorar, pero estaba al borde.

\- No puede evitarse, ¿verdad? –dijo tras largos segundos de silencio.

Se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta Hans que no se movió. Sus ojos verdes siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos. Permaneció quieto mientras Elsa acariciaba su mejilla con una sonrisa triste. Hans quería a su familia, acababa de demostrarlo. Se permitió el lujo de perderse en sus ojos verdes durante un segundo y vio la necesidad en ellos, tan llenos de desesperación. Quería liberarle de su pesar, no sólo de su maldición, también de su aislamiento. La soledad era una enfermedad que se enquistaba en el corazón, Elsa sabía bien lo que esa dolencia podía provocar: el miedo y el terror a sentir, a no saber cómo conectar con el mundo. Elsa no podía permitir que esa enfermedad se extendiese por Hans hasta arruinarle como había ocurrido con ella.

\- ¿Te vas?

La pregunta sonó temerosa y Elsa dudó de si debía irse o no.

\- No puedo quedarme por más tiempo –susurró.

Quería quedarse con Hans, quería seguir hablando con él y destruir ese hechizo. Quería conocerle y saber más de él, de su vida y su familia. De alguna forma sentía que existía una conexión entre ellos. Los dos habían tenido una infancia solitaria, si bien las razones no tenían nada que ver y mientras ella había anhelado compañía él había huido de ella, la soledad había dejado una huella en ellos, en su vida.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se despidió de él, que no se movió de su sitio.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo permaneceré aquí? ¿Cuándo será mi juicio?

Hans necesitaba ese juicio, creer que iba a celebrarse.

\- Todo estará preparado para dentro de unos días –mintió.

Aquello pareció relajar a Hans de alguna manera. Cuando se celebrase el juicio estaba seguro de que no podría permanecer por más tiempo en aquella lujosa cárcel y volvería a alguna celda en la que no recibiría tantas visitas.

Elsa salió de la habitación y Hans se llevó la mano al pecho. Se encontraba mal por alguna razón. Había algo que no estaba bien, un sentimiento de tristeza que le estaba desgarrando por dentro. Algo que no recordaba haber sentido jamás, pero que, sin embargo, era familiar.

Hans miró la ventana, no quería estar allí por más tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí va otro, poco a poco esto parece que va avanzando. Espero que haya gustado y pido un poco más de paciencia para que se rompa la maldición de Hans.
> 
> Kudos y comentarios siempre animan y ayudan a encontrar la inspiración. ¡Hasta el próximo!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://the-hawk-eye-fics.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Intentaré ser regular en subir los capítulos.
> 
> Kudos y comentarios son bien recibidos siempre, y me motivan muchísimo :)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://the-hawk-eye-fics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
